Their Children
by Sanosuke Agari
Summary: TwilightXNew Moon. Bella has changed, and now has children with Edward...Twins! Ruri is the trouble maker, and Rori is the goodgirl. But, what happens when Ruri falls in love with a werewolf? Chaos. Please, R&R, much better than summery!
1. Prologue

Their Children

Prologue

Screams and cries filled and echoed throughout the baren hospital hallway, bouncing off the naked walls. They were baby's screams.

"Here we are, Bella," said Carlisle softly, handing the first infant to a nearby nurse with care. "Hang in there, you're almost finished.

Isabella Marie Swan had pain clearly written all over her beautiful face, but she made no sound. She clenched her sharp teeth, and, squeezing his hand, looked into the love of her life's topaz eyes with her own.

"You're still beautiful, even like this," Edward said, brushing the hair from her fore-head. Bella's already red face flushed even brighter. Compliments at a time like this.

Suddenly, the pain came once more for her. Jasper, one of Edward's many siblings, tried to send calming waves toward them.

"You can do this," Edward encouraged. Bella almost laughed. Emmet seemed to chuckle.

"They're going to be beautiful," claimed a pixie-like Alice, floating over to Jasper and resting her head on his shoulder.

And, once more, the beautiful cries of a new-born child sprang forth, declaring a new, healthy life. Those screams... Belonged to me.

**_AN: Please forgive me for only putting up the prologue... Not very interesting in the prologue, I know, but if you would like me to update, please either review or message! Thank you!!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Their Children**

**Chapter 1**

I wouldn't exactly call myself a trouble maker... But, then again, I always was the exact opposite of my straight-laced twin-sister, Rori. No, I wasn't a trouble- _maker..._ I was trouble in the flesh.

My sister, on the other hand, was an angel. She never did a thing wrong. No, she was daddy's little girl, all right. That's probably the reason I preffered my mother and Auntie Alice and Uncle Emmett. They never had a thing with favorites unlike my father, Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Jasper. I didn't include my grandparents, Carlisle and Esme, because they just sat back an watched the fun, so to speak. Anyway, the real matter was that Rori was our father's favorite. How do I know?

I have proof.

The first piece of evidence has but one word: Grades.

My sister and I both have good grades, and originally my father checked them both. But, one time, in seventh grade... GASP!!!!!! I had a C. In science, no less. My father saw it, and had a fit. "Why can't you be more like Rori?" he wailed. "You're sister is an excellent example to follow!" Or something like that. I don't really remember all he said. I was too busy listening to a voice in my head, saying, "_kill Rori_..." Either way, my father never did check my grades again.

My second piece of evidence: Tattling. My god, how Rori LOVED to tell on me! One time, I tipped over the piano because I was lifting it up to catch a mouse...And two minutes later, down came my father, fury and all.

"Ruri Isabella-Marie Cullen!" He shouted. "Rori told me what you did, young lady!"

_Shit, _I remember thinking,_ I'm screwed._

At that moment, Rori gasped. "Ruri just cussed in her mind!" she exclaimed. "I heard it!"

I got in trouble BIG TIME for that, curtesy of my twin. But, here's the thing: Rori NEVER gets in trouble.

I caught her, once, using our Auntie Rosalie's makeup, and to get revenge, I told our father. His response:

"Really, Ruri, you need to grow up. Rori never tells."

My jaw dropped in surprise.

I didn't really have any other examples... But today really pissed me off.

"I told you to steer clear of that vase," scolded my father. "But do you listen? No, of course not!!"

I slapped my forehead. "It was an accident..."I snapped.

Would he believe me?

"You always say that!"

Never. He only believes Rori. Would he believe me if I told him that the apocalypse was coming?...Never mind, that was a dumb question...

"Rori..." I realized.

"Damn right, Rori told me! I can TRUST her!"

"Because she's your favorite!"

It seemed we were always getting into fights like that. But, he knew it was true. He needn't hide it.

I got up from my seat, and flung the door open. "Rori!" I called, and my twin snapped her head in my direction.

"You are SUCH a five year old!"

I hadn't noticed the rest of the family was going to hear this.

"Nuh-uh!" She protested.

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"I am NOT a five year old, Ruri!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Girls, cut it out!" Uncle Emmett ordered with his booming voice.

We both turned to him, and said, "Shut your FACE!!!!!"

_If you ask me_, he thought, _you're both five year olds..._

I guess the ability to read minds was a good thing...

"Hey!" Rori said offensively.

"Well, you are!" I snickered.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Enough!!!" Our father shouted. "Ruri! To your room! NOW!"

I turned from them, and began making my way up the stairs.

"Loser..." I heard Rori say.

Oh, HELL no.

I spun around, and tackled Rori. We went skidding across the floor. I yanked at her hair, and she pulled on my cheek. Then, somebody pulled us apart from eachother.

My father pointed me up the stairs. "Screw you!" I said, and ran to my room, slamming the door. I was right: Rori WAS my father's favorite... And he hated me.

**AN: I am very sorry for the shortness! This is a chapter I am least fond of... I kind of made it in a rush. I'm sorry. I will begin making the chapters longer! I promise!!!!!**


End file.
